I know you have a little life in you yet
by youdefinebeauty
Summary: He has always been there for her. Even when he didn't even knew her. Even when he despised her, he decided to look after her.  He has always been there for her, no matter what. And now it was her time to be there for him.


**_AN: SPOILER ALERT. So there have been a lot of rumors/specs lately about Dan being the one hurt in a car crash, and I saw some set-pictures of Dan&Blair together and Blair alone staring out of a window in shock. I just thought i'd write a little one-shot about it. I do not owe anything, as always! Title from Greg Laswell - This Woman's Work_**

* * *

><p><em>I should be crying but I just can't let it show<em>  
><em>I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking<em>  
><em>Of all the things I should've said that I never said<em>  
><em>All the things we should've done that we never did<em>  
><em>All the things I should've given but I didn't<em>

_Oh_  
><em>My darling make it go<em>  
><em>Make it go away<em>

_Give me these moments back_  
><em>Give them back to me<em>  
><em>Give me that little kiss<em>  
><em>Give me your hand<em>

_I know you have a little life in you yet_  
><em>I know you have a lot of strength left<em>  
><em>I know you have a little life in you yet<em>  
><em>I know you have a lot of strength left<em>

* * *

><p>He has always been there for her. Even when he didn't know her. Even when he despised her, he decided to look after her. In a hallway, at school and college, even in a small gallery in Brooklyn. He'd always been there, though she never really cared. But time has changed, he had changed. And when they started their whole friendship none of them expected it to ever last.<br>He has always been there for her. Even when he admitted it to himself that he loved her. He admitted it to the whole world, published it, and all she ever said was that she really liked the font. He never admitted it to her.  
>He has always been there for her. Especially now that her world seemed to fall apart.<br>He held her close when she told him she was pregnant. He didn't judge when she told him it could be Chuck's. It hurts, but he ignores it, for the greater good. He smiled with her when she get's the results and it's Louis'. He dried her tears when she told him Louis found out that she cheated on him, when she was afraid to lose it all. He smiled again, when she walks right into the loft telling him the wedding is back on. Once again he tried not to show his own feelings, it would ruin it. He wondered why it still hurt. He picked up the pieces when she lost the baby. He even bailed her out of jail, when she got herself drunk.  
>She never really appreciated it.<p>

* * *

><p>All that flashes before her eyes the moment she knows it's too late. There is a loud noise and she moves closer to the window, but all she can see is a blur of yellow, black and red. Her eyes grow wider in shock. She hears screaming, sees the damaged cab and the crowd of people, sees the blood. But none of that matters because it's the lifeless body that catches her attention. She should've appreciated him, she thinks. She should've been a better person, for him. She can't stand the thought of losing him, the one person who had always been there. She collapses.<p>

* * *

><p>She does not leave his side. From the moment the ambulance arrives, on their way to the hospital, she does not once leave him, she owes him, she thinks. So she won't leave. She loves him, she knows. She cries while he is in surgery. Everyone is here, but no one knows if he'll make it. Rufus and Lily talk to the doctor, along with Jenny and Alison,who made their way from Hudson to the city. She can feel Chuck's eyes on her, maybe even worried, it doesn't matter. She feels her phone vibrating in her bag, Louis, it doesn't matter. She feels Serena's hand in one of her own, a cold cup of coffee in the other. It doesn't matter. Coffee was their thing, she remembers. She can't stop crying, even if she wanted to.<p>

The moment he's out of surgery, she just wants to see him. He's not awake and they don't know if he'll ever be same. While his family checks on him first, she waits silently. When they leave his room she gets up quickly, she feels Lily hugging her, Rufus' hand on her shoulder. She tries to catch her breath when she sees him, the machines, hears the silent sound of his heart beating. The tears keep on falling. She holds his hand, wonders if he feels it. She's been asked to leave now for the third time, she still refuses to, so at some point they just give up. Gently rubbing his hand with her own, a sudden flash of gold catches her eye. Her ring, heavy on her finger, for the first time it feels wrong. It didn't feel wrong when she fought with Louis, it didn't feel wrong when she fought with his family, it didn't even feel wrong when she slept with Chuck. But now it does. She takes it off. Her eyes go back to his face. He looks calm, she'd dare to say even peaceful. She tells herself he's just asleep, he'll wake up and everything will go back to normal. She doesn't believe it.

"I love you, you idiot."

She knew it for a long time, she realizes. But it wasn't their time to be. It wasn't their thing to last. It couldn't, could it? She was too scared, afraid to lose it all. She knew she loved him, but she had no idea if it was worth losing a prince. Now she knows, it's all about him,nothing would ever be worth losing him. He might not be a prince, but she loves him. She tightens her grip on his hand. She won't leave, she tells herself. He has always been there for her, no matter what. And now it was her time to be there for him.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, she feels a weak hand on her head, caressing her hair. She hears a low, quiet voice.<p>

"Time to wake up, sleepy head."


End file.
